Certain vehicles today may incorporate one or more sensory devices. During installation, the sensory devices are configured to identify where, within the vehicle, they will be located (e.g., right front, right left, etc.).
For example, a conventional sensory device includes input pins in which voltages are applied. A microprocessor of the sensory device interprets the voltage signals from the input pins to determine where the sensory device is located, and configures the sensory device based on this location. In particular, the pattern created by the different voltage pins (e.g., low/low/low, low/high/low, high/low/low, etc.) is used to identify the location of the sensory device. Thus, the number of input pins implemented for each sensory device depends on the number of sensory devices being installed to the vehicle. Implementing multiple pins on a sensory device can be costly and can consume space within the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods and systems for configuring devices within a vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.